jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Lemur
Lemurs are a clade of strepsirrhine primates endemic to the island of Madagascar, however, the Giant Lemur is a fantastic species of Lemurs unique to Jumanji. Though there is an extinct species of Giant Lemur called the Megaladapis. Behaviour At first, the creature is grown inside a pod at the top of a special type of jungle tree, which will fall and hatch whenever someone touches it. The pod will then spawn the first stage of the Lemur, as an adorable but easily excitable and noisy creature. Its first state of being will change its size drastically whenever it hears someone telling a lie, gradually become more savage and violent with each new lie it hears. Staring from its third stage, it will no longer retain the Galago like appearance and become more Rat like sporting long sharp fangs but maintains the striped tail with an arrow point. Eventually, after it reaches the size of an Elephant, it will spawn another Giant Lemur from within its body and skip the sizing process to be perfectly matched with its parent. As it hears more and more lies, the size may end up bringing the Giant Lemur to the size of an entire school gym building and demolish it. The Giant Lemur appears to have an addictive attraction to Crunchy Munchies and will grow a ravenous determination to find more, giving it a weakness of potential distraction. The only effective way to stop the Giant Lemur rampage is to confess the truth of the entire string of lies that they heard. Role When entering Jumanji, Judy and Peter immediately find the large, disgusting pod growing on a tree, which falls and instantly starts to hatch and propagate the creature after Peter touches it, lying about touching it at all. Alan frightens the Lemur away in time to avoid Van Pelt, but the Lemur returns to start poking around in Peter's backpack and steals his Crunchy Munchies bar. The noisy creature's rustling in the bush attracts Van Pelt so Peter hides it in his backpack until they make it back to Brantford after they appeared to solve their clue about escape from a giant Mosquito (the pest) by falling off a cliff which was the right path to escape (choosing the path on the right). The apparent victory was short lived when the Lemur stated chirping and attracting Judy's attention, and it began to grow when Peter made up lies about noting being in his backpack and when revealing he didn't being the Lemur on purpose. As the Lemur began to grow larger and more dangerous, it left out of the Parrish Mansion attic window and ran off into Brantford to find more Crunchy Munchies. Later, Peter lies about calling the police and exaggerates how much reinforcements are arriving, causing the Lemur to start growing even more and eventually spawns another Lemur, chasing the duo to Brantford School. As the trio avoid even more close encounters with the Lemurs that are still growing even more large with more lies, Peter finally figures out their clue and stops to start confessing every lie he told just before being pushed by the Lemur's mammoth foot. As he admits every truth, the Lemurs shrink and then evaporate, undoing the damage they made across Brantford. Continuity The creature is unnamed in the episode but the zoologist Mr. Cage identifies it (perhaps incorrectly) as a Giant Lemur or Megaladipis(Not mentioned by real name) due to the striking similarity to a Galago, even though there are already Lemurs know to exist in Jumanji. Category:Jumanji animals